


Full Moon

by nesssa



Series: tsukkikage week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tsukkikage week, day 4 - full moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> because of the prompt i got this idea so i had to write it.  
> hope you like it *runs away*
> 
> my [tumblr](http://www.yamafreckles.tumblr.com)

'Is he alright?' Kageyama asks after entering the infirmary, hoping his voice isn't shaking too much.

'He had a rough night, but it wasn't much worse then the other months.' Takeda sensei informs Kageyama as he pours disgustingly yellow substance from big old looking bottle into a small cup. Then the doctor goes beside the only occupied bed in the hospital wing. 

'He passed out few minutes ago. He's exhausted and needs his rest, but he will be alright soon. It's just few scratches and bruises, nothing broken this time.' he continues as he puts down the cup on the night table beside Tsukishima's bed. 

'You can stay here for a while, keep him company. Let me know if he wakes up and if he does, try to get him to drink this medicine first.' He pats Kageyama on his shoulder as he passes on his way to the door. The raven haired boy tries to thank him for letting him stay, but all he manages is to nod. After Takeda sensei left, Kageyama makes his way beside the bed and sighs as he finally looks at Tsukishima and sits carefully on the edge of the bed. 

Full moons have been recently really tough on him. Because Tsukishima Kei is a werewolf. One that is dating Kageyama Tobio. Only for a few months now though. That's why all this is still so new to Kageyama. 

He sighs again and takes Tsukishima's hand with care. It's so cold, he covers it with both his hands and tries to warm it a bit. Tsukishima is always very cold, but today is even more then ever, also looks much more pale, exhausted, with blond locks sticking to his forehead. There's some patched up marks and bruises on his arms, and few cleaned up cuts on his neck and right cheek. The blond is breathing heavily, each inhale is so slow, and twisting his face in pain as he exhales with rasps.

Behind the windows is still visible the remains of today's moon. Soon it will be morning and another day full of classes, and Kageyama should have stayed in the Gryffindor tower. But he couldn't sleep anyway, tossing and turning in his bed, with his thoughts on certain blond who he don't know any other way to help than to quietly sit beside him and wait for him to wake up. The howling outside grew more loud during the night, then distant again, til it was only faint whining. So Kageyama left his bed and snoring roommates, and quietly made his way into the hospital wing. When he got there the little sounds coming from Tsukishima were already silent, as he laid on the hospital bed motionless, in his human form and with Takeda sensei taking care of his injuries.

He looks so fragile right now. Which is not often. Most of the time he's just this snarky bastard who likes to rile Kageyma up, making sarcastic comments about his flying or his quidditch teammates, or even his inability to learn correctly a process of making some of the most simple potions.

Kageyama cautiously lies alongside Tsukishima on the bed, warily so he isn't pressing on any of the injuries, and rests his head on a pillow near Tsukishima's. He watches him for a while and in his mind he wonders how again the circumstances get them into this place.

 

…..

 

They didn't talk much in their earlier years, since Kageyama is in Gryffindor and Tsukishima in Slytherin and the common rivatly between these two houses especially was always too great. 

Kageyama joined his quidditch team in his second year, but at first he had problems with communication in his team. He was used to train a lot, but mostly alone, and after making it into the team he was not used to depend on other players, instead as a chaser he tried to score as much as he could by himself.

But in his second year a new seeker joined their team, Hinata Shouyou. A bright and joyfull ball of sunshine. Although his broom wasn't much, he was incredibly fast. And loud too. Always laughing and talking to his teammates about his idol Small Giant, the fastest seeker who already graduated from Hogwarts, and who now plays with the Karasuno quidditch team. Hinata helped greatly with Kageyama awkwardness and shyness, he got through his skin with such force that left the chaser breathless. By the next few years, the taller male learnt to enjoy playing with all his teammates and rejoice from their winning. Especially if they won against Slytherin team.

Kageyama had seen Tsukishima on the Slytherin quidditch team when they were younger. The blond male looked quite cheerful, smiling and enjoying the flying or chatting enthusiastically with his friend, the Slytherin seeker, Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

But with them going into the 4th year something changed with Tsukishima. He came back looking worn out, exhausted with bags under his eyes hiding beneath his glasses. He never smiled much since that time. He still played with his team, but the joy of it left his eyes completely. During one match Gryffindor vs Slytherin Kageyama and Tsukishima got into a fight. Tsukishima insulting how Kageyama treated his teammates and Kageyama accused the glasses guy for not caring enough of the sport. At the end the team captains had to separate them with threat to bench them for the rest of the match. That shut Kageyama up immediately and he flew the other way, only looking one last time at Tsukishima over his shoulder to see the other continue to float in the same place with a smirk directed at the gryffindor chaser.

These little fights continued first in the flying classes and then even in other classes. Mainly in potions, in which Kageyama didn't excell and Tsukishima took notice every time his potion decided to explode. The raven haired boy shot a glare at him, but Tsukishima only leaned to whisper something to Yamaguchi and they both snorted, Tsukishima looking right at Kageyama. Yamaguchi only looked pleased to see Tsukishima showing some emotions again, even in the form of sacrastic grins and sneers. 

 

After these occurrences happened more often, Kageyama started noticed Tsukishima more, how he talked, when he was flying, when he was around his friend. Sometimes during meals in the Great Hall he found himself gazing at the Slytherin table where the blond boy sat quietly listening to Yamaguchi, until was Kageyama snatched from his thoughts by Hinata who was trying to talk to him, calling his name and telling him to wake up and stop staring. Kageyama quickly bowed his head and tried to hide his slowly spreading blush across his cheeks. Even if he told himself he didn't care for Tsukishima one bit, he knew he was lying to himself. 

 

One evening in the middle of their 5th year Kageyama was practicing again, flying above the quidditch pitch, until he realized it's too dark to see anything, he didn't even remember the sun setting, thoughts still on their last match that they lost to Ravenclaw. He was angry at himself for not getting better during the last year. 

He got on his way back to the castle, but in the corner of his eye he spoted something moving at the edge of the forest. He tried to get better look but the shape was already out of his sight. Kageyama then turned to get inside the castle only to see Yamaguchi slowly going the way from the entrance. Kageyama thought it was weird to see Yamaguchi alone, especially at this time of evening, he was almost always with Tsukishima, but it's also true that the raven haired boy noticed that Tsukishima recently withdrawing himself from others even more then in the years before. 

Kageyama caught up to Yamaguchi who was suprised to see him there. He looked a bit pale and nervous, and when Kageyama asked where Tsukishima is, he dropped his look to the ground and was quiet for a while. The freckled boy started to fidget with his hands and tried to formulate a sentence, but failed and when he looked up again, Kageyama could see the worried expression. 

Then Yamaguchi finally found his voice: 'Follow me' he told Kageyama. When they got into an empty hall, Yamaguchi turned to him and started to talk in whisper. He knew that Kageyama began to care about Tsukishima more, he could see it, he also knew what Tsukishima thinks (or feels towards) of Kageyama, so he decided that Kageyama was safe to know Tsuki's secret.

He told him about Tsukishima's family. How much Kei loved his brother, Akiteru, how much he admired him, his brother who taught him how to fly and who inspired him. Kageyama silently listened. Yamaguchi told him a story of Tsukishima Kei, the cheerful boy and the courageous boy who stood up for him when Yamaguchi was in the first year. A first year Slytherin muggle-born wizard, still not knowing much about magic or Hogwarts, when few other slytherins started making fun of him, of his not pure blood and his apperance, but Tsuki, a second year Slytherin student, had told them off, and ever since that time Yamaguchi became Tsuki's best a friend. 

'But after the Tsuki's third year, during the summer holidays, an accident happened to their family.' Yamaguchi continued the story. 

'A werewolf attacked them on their vaccation one night. Akiteru run to protect his small brother when the creature bited Tsukishima, and the werewolf attack the older brother with full force, he didn't survived. Then the werewolf run.' Yamaguchi's voice was now shaking. 'He killed Akiteru and had bitten Tsukishima, fortunately his parents survived untouched, but it was such a shock for them. Tsukishima spent few weeks in the hospital, and he thought about not coming back to Hogwarts, but as the professors discovered what happened, they tried to help, like enable him way into a secret place where he won't hurt anybody, and then taking care of him with Takeda sensei's help. Tsukishima was glad he could come back, but he was never the same as before.' the freckled boy finished and stood there quietly, trying to take a steady breath.

Kageyama felt like if they spilled ice cold water over him. He was frozen in place and couldn't stop thinking. So that shape outside just now was probably Tsukishima. It make sense, it's full moon today, he thought to himself. He didn't know what to say. But he was glad Yamaguchi told him, he could also saw the relief on the freckled boy's face, that he had now one more person he could share his worries with. 

When they parted way, Yamaguchi assured him that Tsukishima will be alright, that he's kind of used to that now, after few years, and that he could visit him in the infirmary in the morning. Kageyama made his way into the gryffindor tower, not minding his roommates cheerfuly chatting in the common room in front of fireplace. He went to his bedroom, placed his broom in place and changed into pyjamas and went to bed. In his head still thinking about all the things that Yamaguchi told him. He fell asleep with his head full of sharp smirks and distant howling. 

The next morning he paid a visit to the hospital wing. He froze in spot when he saw Tsukishima in the bed, sleeping, with bandaged head and left hand lying on his stomach, scars on his neck and face. Kageyama glanced at the other guest sitting on the chair beside the bed, Yamaguchi, who looked sad but still glad to see Kageyama. He motioned to him to sit beside him and Kageyama did so. Yamaguchi took Tsukishima's glasses out of his pocket and placed them on the night table. He told Kageyama he always comes the next morning to see it Tsukishima is alright, brings him his glasses and then takes him in their dormitory. 

Kageyama was really glad Tsukishima has a friend like Yamaguchi, who stayed by him when he needs him, take care of each other. They stayed there quietly for a while, few times the freckled boy broke the silence with some story about Tsukishima, at which Kageyama found himself smiling a bit, still feeling very sad about the whole situation. After while Yamaguchi suddenly stood up and told Kageyama he could stay with Tsukishima now, he will be back after breakfast to take him to his room. Kageyama wanted to protest at first, that they aren't even friends, but Yamaguchi was already gone. So the raven boy stayed, trying to guess what should he say or do. He decided to just sit on chair and wait for Tsukishima to wake up. 

When Tsukishima did wake up Kageyama jumped a bit at the sudden motion from the bed, then he met Tsukishima's eyes which went from sleepy to alarmed and he tried to sit up. Kageyama gently pushed at his shoulder and told him to calm down, then he explained what Yamaguchi told him. 

Tsukishima was carefully watching Kageyama, as if he would unexpectedly try to attack him or something, but as the raven boy continued talking the blond's face changed into more relieved one.

Kageyama then got up and was about to leave, but Tsukishima managed to caught his hand and faintly squeezed it, and thanked him. Kageyama didn't know exactly why Tsukishima thanked him, but he gently squeezed his hand back and then laid it back on Tsukishima's side. The latter slipping again into sleep, as Kageyama tried himself to stop blushing on his way out.

 

During the next months Kageyama was back to arguing with Tsukishima on normal bases about exploding potions, mistakes in flying or general little things. He also was in more contact with Yamaguchi who helped him with charms and transfiguration classes and who became a great friend with Hinata. 

 

On top of that every morning after full moon Kageyama visited the infirmary, and each time he stayed a bit longer. He didn't talk that much with Tsukishima during these times, but with time he found they exchanged more gestures between them, like Kageyama taking Tsukishima's hand after he woke up, Tsukishima smiling a bit when he noticed Kageyama fell asleep in the chair with his head on the bed. When things got more rough sometimes with Tsukishima, Kageyama got more anxious, took his hand between his and placed a small kiss to his knuckles. 

 

And soon became normal for them that before Kageyama had to leave he leaned down and kissed Tsukishima on forehead, thinking the other is already again asleep, not knowing that the other is still very awake and pleased to find his feelings for the other aren't as one sided as he thought.

 

After few mornings like this Yamaguchi finally got the nerves to talked to them together, actually locking them both in a broom closet, so they had to resolve their issues if they wanted to go for their next class. They started with a fight that lead to them standing very close to each other and grabbing at the other's robes. Then it was a quick glance between the eyes to lips and suddenly they were kissing, first with force and anger, all teeth and bites, Kageyama even had his lip split. But after they had to break off for air they leaned their foreheads together and slowly joined their lips togehter, moving gently, not breaking eye contact, hearts racing in their chests.

They jumped at the near sound of Yamaguchi and Hinata unlocking and opening the door, cheering and whistling for them finally make up their minds. They both blushed like tomatoes and Tsukishima took Kageyama's hand and laced their fingers, then a small smile appeared on his lips and Kageyama could only stand there, heart still beating so fast and looking at his new boyfriend like he's the only thing he needs to breathe. Tsukishima felt similar in that moment. 

 

…

 

Tobio suddenly jerks as he feels Tsukishima stirs beside him. He fell asleep curled up against his side, and now Tsukishima is awake, watching him with small smile, faintly squeezing Kageyama's hand. The raven male smiles back and is about to get up, but Tsukishima stops him, mumbling „'m still cold, stay for a bit more.“ So Kageyama lies down again, puting the blanket over himself and one hand carefuly securing around Tsukishima's waist he curles up closer to the blond. 

 

Next time Tobio wakes up is when Yamaguchi arrives, probably after breakfast already, he smiles at Kageyama and puts Tsuki's glasses at the night table as always. The chaser untangles himself from Tsukishima and kisses him on the cheek, trying to wake him up. When the latter wakes up, Yamaguchi helps him to sit in the bed and hands him the glasses. Kageyama's about to leave but Tsukishima is quicker again and catches the hem of his shirt, dragging him down to kiss him. Kageyama let himself to enjoy the kiss and then place a small last one on Kei's forehead. Then turns and leave to get Takeda sensei to check on Tsukishima. 

Before he turns down the corner Kageyama manages to hear Tsukishima's 'Shut up, Yamaguchi' and the same return as always from the amused freckled boy 'Sorry, Tsukki.'


End file.
